Panic
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Tris has a panic attack following Al's betrayal. Four helps her through it. How will they both feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tris POV

a/n: I've written the attack scene so many times, besides this is really after they are about to enter the dining hall. So, that's where this is going to start. Please review. That will help me **immensely**.

Four enters the dining hall, and I stand there, my breath coming fast. I suck in air as the walls close in. I groan, and slowly slump to the floor.

Damm. Panic attack. I breathe deeply a few times, but I can't calm down. The door opens, and Foursteps out.

He runs across the hall to me, crouching beside me. My shoulders are shaking, and I can't breathe. I'm crying. Naturally.

Four gently touches my shoulder. "Tris? Are you okay?"

"I'm… having… a… panic… attack." The sentence from my lips, yet, somehow, not registering with my brain. Four puts his arm around me.

I'm still sobbing. "It's okay." I'm shaking so hard, and I feel stupid.

He stands, pulling me with him, and guides me back to his apartment. My breathing is still very shallow. He pushes open the door, and guides me to his bed. He gestures for me to sit, and I force my body to obey.

He sits beside me grabbing my hand. "You're okay. You're okay." I know deep down how stupid I'm being, and it's with that knowledge that I start to try to pull myself together.

a/n: Hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon. Please review. Flames are accepted. See ya next time!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to write the next chapter, and I had writer's block for the longest time. I am really sorry. Please review if you want me to finnish this. Review if you think I'm doing a good job. Review if you know the Twenty one Pilots lyric at the end author's note. See ya!

Chapter two: Four Pov

Tris is still not in here. Where the heck is she? I stand, feeling worried. I run out into the hall, and see Tris.

She's sitting on the floor, her head resting in between her knees, which are pulled up to her chest. I run across the hall to her, crouching beside her.

I lightly touch her shoulder. "You okay?" I ask, and then I immediately wish I could slap myself across the face. Of course she's not okay.

Even a blind man could see that. And of course she doesn't answer. She doesn't have to. I already know the answer.

Tears are still streaming down her face. But after awhile, she manages to get out a sentence. "I'm… having… a… panic… attack." My mind reals.

Tris? Vaulnerable? I remind myself that she's human. Humans have vaulnerabilities. I put my arm around her.

I pull her close as she continues to sob. "it's okay. I say gently. I stand, pulling her with me.

She probably doesn't want to be seen losing it in the hallway. I guide her back to my apartment, and lead her to the bed. She collapses on it.

I sit beside her, grabbing her hand. "It's okay." I murmur. After awhile, she manages to breathe normally. That's a huge step forward.

I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair. She falls against me. After about an hour, she manages to control her tears. We stay in my apartment for the rest of the day.

I understand now. How she ran down the hall after they carted Edward off to the infirmary. How she almost collapsed after her sims. Damm, I'm stupid. Stupid for not noticing what tris was going through.

She is so strong. She hides it so well. But how is it possible that she hides it so freaking well?

A/n: Okay. So I know that sucked. I had a miner case of writers block. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Review if you want me to update. Now, for the Twenty One Pilots lyric.

"I ponder of something great,

My llungs will ffill and then deflate.

They fill with fire,

Exhale desire.

I know it's dire,

My time today.

I have these thoughts so often,

I aught to replace that slot,

With what I once bought.

Cause somebody stole my car rradio,

And now I just sit in silence."

See ya!

Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? Am I out of school? I wish. Sadly, I am still in school. So… there is no way my name is Veronica Roth. And I am not a member of Twenty One Pilots. There just my favorite band. So, therefore, I do not own the lyrics above. K. Now that that's been taken care of… See ya!

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

a/n: So… I got some reviews asking me to update, so I'm back. Shoutout to She Who Turns To Dust for guessing the song correctly. The song was Car Radio. So… Keep a lookout for the one at the end.

Emmabeth.

P.S. Can somebody please tell me how to do the line break thing in Microsoft Word? I haven't been able to figure it out. Thanks y'all.

Chapter Three: Tris POV

I stay in Four's apartment for the entire day. He calls in to work sick, so he can stay with me. I know he doesn't understand how I hide my panic attacks so well.

I hide it by simply shutting the fuck up. It's hard, but I do it. I keep myself from talking much, and I keep my head down. When I feel one coming on, I'm usually able to get away from the trigger.

After the sims, I just got away from the sim room. And after Edward was carted away, I went to a secluded corridor where I could get my shit together.

But Today… I don't know what the hell happened. I just broke. I reached my breaking point.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Four asks.

I stare down at my hands. I do… but I don't want to kick him out of his apartment. He touches my shoulder.

"Tris, your Abnegation is showing. I'm worried about you. I'd really like to be able to keep an eye on you tonight." He says gently.

I cave, and he looks relieved. Four helps me lay back against the pillows. He kisses my forehead.

Wait. Did Four just kisss my forehead? After I acted like a complete dumbass? Yes? Wow.

Four must either pity me, or maybe, just maybe, he understands. Either way, he kissed my forehead.

The last words I hear before I fall asleep are him saying, "good night beautiful." And perhaps I would have told him I'm most definitely not beautiful, but I'm already outl.

a/n: Okay. So how was chapter three? Review how many chapters you want this to be. Also review if you know this song.

"Scared of my own image,

Scared of my own immaturity.

Scared of my own ceiling,

Scared I'll die of uncertainty.

Fear might be the death of me,

Fear leads to anxiety.

Don't know what's inside of me.

Don't forget about me.

Don't forget about me.

Even when I doubt you,

I'm no good without you."

See if you know the answer. And please tell me how to do the linebreaks. And also tell me how many chapters you want this to be.

See ya.

Emmabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four:

a/n: So… hi party people! I'm back with another chapter because I felt the need to update this. If you don't like it, let me know, and I'll stop writing it. I'll leave the story up, though. So… let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Divergent Trilogy. Thanks to Veronica Roth for creating it, though.

Chapter four:

Four POV

I wake to someone cursing. I look over, and find Tris on the floor. I jump up and help her to her feet.

"You okay?: I ask her gently.

She nods, and blushes. "just fell off the bed. That's all."

I help her back to bed, and watch her fall asleep. I love looking at hher. I know that it may sound creepy. I just love looking at her face. Is that too weird?

I lean back onto my elbows, and see Tris thrashing on the bed. I get up, and shake her shoulder lightly. I grab her hand.

"Do you think you can go back to the dining hall or do you want me to bring you back something?" I ask gently.

"Can you bring something back… please? I can go to the dining hall if you don't want to get something for a dumbass like me. I think I can go back to the dorms…"

I grab her hands in mine. She needs to know that I will **always** be there for her if she needs me. I look her dead in the eye, hoping to see that she's kidding about her opinion of herself. I don't see a trace of a joke in her eyes.

" **Of course** I'll bring something back for you. I understand if you aren't ready for the dining hall. And you are **far** from a dumbass. You are **deadly** smart, do you understand me? If you actually **want** to go back to the dorms, than you can. But if you're not comfortable yet,, then you can stay hhere. Just… be honest with me."

I see relief in her eyes. "Please." She says quietly. I brush a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

" **Of** **course** Tris. I'll be right back."

We spend three days getting closer, before she finally Feels ready to go back to the dorms. Right before she leaves my apartment, I kiss her forehead, and give her a tight hug. I know she'll be okay, and I think that she knows it too.

Just before she leaves, I say, "Whatever you need, you know I'll be there for you."

a/n: So… nobody guessed the Twenty One Pilots lyric, so no shout outs. But here's a much easier one to guess:

"I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,

I wish I had a better voice and sang some better words,

I wish I found some cords in an order that is new,

I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang.

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,

But now I'm insecure, and I care what people think."

Review the correct answer, and you get a shout out. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	5. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
